This invention is directed to a system and method for automated scheduling of an event for two or more parties, and more particularly, for scheduling an event with no fixed time or date as a function of the availability of the attendees.
Scheduling and reservation systems are well known in the art. Online automated scheduling systems are known such as travel reservation systems in which a user may utilize a distributed network such as the internet or automated telephone networks to schedule a plane flight, train trip, theater tickets or even a hotel room. These systems have been quite satisfactory. However, they only offer the ability to schedule events which occur at a known time, date and place. Therefore, the user is subject to the restrictions placed upon the event for which they want to participate by some initial scheduler of flights, train trips, theater tickets or hotel.
There are scheduling devices such as those provided by Organizer wherein one person scheduling a meeting may announce the meeting to required attendees and await the decline or accept indicators from those attendees before determining whether the meeting must be rescheduled. Although somewhat better at being adapted to a meeting with no fixed time or date, these types of scheduling systems suffer from a disadvantage that time and effort must be invested to coordinate the various schedules of those who are needed at any meeting. This method also suffers from the disadvantage that to some extent it requires users to chase each attendee to identify, through iterations of invites, to mutually find a common open date and time. The more attendees required for a specific meeting, the more time and effort must be invested by each of the participants until all necessary participants can determine a common free date and time.
By way of example, when attempting to schedule a service call at the home of an individual, the homeowner must coordinate their schedule and availability at their home with that of the person offering the service. This may require a series of exchanged voicemails, telephone conversations, and/or e-mails. Even then, service providers often “hedge their bet” by providing large windows of several hours in which they may show up. This is so that they can compensate for other events in their schedule or keep their calendar sufficiently flexible to allow for scheduling additional events which may arise between the booking of the service and the scheduled meeting.
This issue becomes even more exacerbated in a situation such as court ordered mediation in multi party litigation. The work week calendar of litigators fills rapidly with client meetings, court attendance and mediation. Lawyers have to make themselves available for all of these, and while attending court, participating in a mediation or meeting with a client, they are not available to answer phones or address e-mails. As a result, it becomes difficult to coordinate when and where there is a free time and location to coordinate the desired mediation. Lawyers may often end up chasing each other for weeks to agree on a date and then canceling that date even when agreed.
Accordingly, a method and system which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by enabling users to schedule meetings for an event with no set place or time is desired.